Castiel and the Seven Angels Teaser
by Synthea Black
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a lovely little Prince named Castiel. Each day, the King consulted his Magic Mirror: "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the ruler of them all?" As long the Mirror answered, "You are the ruler of them all," Castiel was safe from the King's cruel jealousy. (Destiel)


Once upon a time, there lived a lovely little Prince named Castiel. His vain and wicked stepfather, the King, feared some day Castiel's power would surpass his own. So he hid the little Prince and kept him away from those loyal to him. Each day, the King consulted his Magic Mirror: "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the ruler of them all?" As long the Mirror answered, "You are the ruler of them all," Castiel was safe from the King's cruel jealousy.

The castle was made of white sandstone. It was set on a hill in between the sea and the town. In a beautiful area of the country, the small kingdom was ruled by a merciless King. Come to power after the Queen passed, King Lucifer was ruthless and cruel, ruling with an iron fist. Though he had full control of the country that lay out on the valley below, the allegiance of the populace sat with his stepson, Castiel. Ever in fear of this, the King would summon his trusted advisor.

The King climbed the steps, his velvet cloak flowing out behind him. He stood in front of the ornate Mirror, framed by foreign symbols.

He spread his arms wide and spoke. "Slave in the Magic Mirror," he could see his dark reflection in the glass before him as he crossed his arms, "come from the farthest space." The King threw his arms out once more. "Through wind and darkness I summon thee." A sudden gust of wind blew the King's cloak out behind him. A thunderclap shook the tower. "Speak!" he yelled, "Let me see thy face."

The mirror was then engulfed in flames. The glass seemed to burn before him. And then, it was gone. The fire was extinguished. And in its place was a ghastly countenance.

It spoke, its voice low and guttural. "What wouldst thou know, my King?" it asked.

"Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the ruler of them all?" the King asked.

The Mirror stirred, its pale face glaring out from the glass. "Famed is thy rule, Majesty. But hold, a young prince I see. Servant's work cannot hide his inborn influence. Alas he has more power than thee"

The King's eyes grew wide and he spoke quickly, "Alas for him! Reveal his name!"

The Mirror seemed almost vexed, but continued, "Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow."

The King's eyes blazed with anger. "Castiel," he muttered under his breath.

Castiel never did mind working outside. He didn't feel as trapped when in the courtyards or stables. The fresh wind on his face, the sun on his skin. It made him feel more alive. It was a particularly beautiful day when he sat washing the steps in the east court. It was one of his favorite spots. The flowers were beautiful on this side of the castle. As they swayed in the wind around him, he couldn't help but hum as he cleaned.

By the time he reached the bottom stare, the doves had settled around him. They did this often and not finding him to be of any threat to them, circled around him to keep him company.

Castiel sighed before he stood. He threw the rest of the water from the pale at his side, washing the suds from the stone. He soon turned and walked to the well. The veins had crept around the old thing for years, but the flowers had been a new addition. Castiel had never mentioned to the King, but he loved to garden and would find seeds to plant around the grounds. They had turned out quite delightful this spring.

He hummed some old tune under his breath as he admired them above his head, pulling up a fresh pale of water as he did. He stood for a moment, the doves settling once again around him.

"Want to know a secret?" he asked them.

They stared blankly at him for a moment, then seemed to nod.

"Promise not to tell?"

They nodded again.

"We are standing by a wishing well," he finished.

The birds looked down into the water then, now curious as to what the young Prince could be talking about.

Castiel continued the tale, the words falling into the melody from the old song he'd been humming. "Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true."

He leaned over the edge, feeling the cool air coming from the water below. "I'm wishing…" he sang.

The doves scattered as the words came echoing back.

"…for the one I love, to find me today."

A few of the brave ones scurried back to the lip of the well, listening to the to the two voices echo in harmony.

It just so happened, that right outside the castle walls, a prince from the neighboring kingdom was passing by. His black horse gleamed beneath him – his pride and joy. She carried herself with a regality almost lost in Castiel's realm. But this visiting prince was unaware of any feud between King and Prince among his ally. He had come for a quick visit, merely to discuss trade options with the King.

He had just come from the market down in the village when he heard one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing. He couldn't resist. He turned his steed towards the sound, coming upon a short wall overlooking the castle's east courtyard.

Standing by a well, was a young prince.

Of course, this visiting prince was looking upon Castiel, hidden away at his stepfather's command. Castiel, unaware of the other man's eyes, continued to sing.

"I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of…the nice things, he'll say."

The well echoed back his harmonies so pleasantly that the other man found himself climbing over the castle wall just to listen. He was quite confused as to why he'd never seen this young man around the castle beforehand. He'd visited King Lucifer many a time, yet this servant had remained unnoticed. He doubted that he'd ever overlooked the young man, as he was absolutely gorgeous. Though dressed in rags, his stunning looks were unquestionable.

As the foreign prince dwelled in his thoughts, Castiel continued his song to the doves.

"I'm wishing…" he sang, "for the one I love, to find me today."

As Castiel waited for the echo he was startled when it came in the form of a voice right next to him.

Castiel gasped in shock as he took in the view of the man beside him. Clearly a prince, the man was handsome and well dressed. His eyes shown like emeralds and his freckles were dark against his flawless complexion.

When he removed his hat, bowing and saying a greeting, Castiel was enraptured by his short, dark blond hair. Men of this area were usually dirty and had brown, scraggly hair. Castiel had a hard time not comparing this prince to an angel.

Castiel stepped back as the man approached him, barely registering that he introduced himself as Dean.

He apologized and said: "Did I frighten you?"

Castiel tried to form words, but he wasn't allowed visitors. He wasn't allowed to see anyone. Ever. The King strictly forbade it. The only people he could speak to were servants. And this man was obviously no servant.

And then suddenly, Castiel was running. He didn't know what else to do. His stepfather's wrath hung over him like a dark shroud.

The other man was shouting at him to wait, but he was just too frightened. Too worried of what the King would say. What the King would do. Oh, what the King would do.

The panic had him running all the way inside. As much as he wished to stay, it wasn't worth the risk. Right?

The visiting prince, Dean, had begun to sing as Castiel climbed the tower stairs.

"Now that I've found you, hear what I have to say!"

Dean was shocked. He didn't sing. This wasn't what he did. But, he found himself doing so in an attempt to lure the young man from his tower. He hadn't meant to frighten him and he wished to soothe his nerves. Dean was sure he'd heard that tune before and continued on with his own words.

"One song, I have but one song. One song, only for you." Dean could see the servant winding his way up the staircase, and finally reaching the top, disappearing from view.

He tried, what seemed like in vain, to tempt the other out.

"One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating, constant and true," he continued to sing, coaxed on when he saw the young man's head peak out from the curtained balcony.

Slowly, Castiel stepped out onto the balcony. Dean's voice was enticing. It wasn't perfect, but it matched him to a tee. It was gruff and deep, but also caring and mostly curious. Castiel leaned on the railing, content to listen to the other prince sing.

"One love, that has possessed me. One love, thrilling me through." Dean found himself thinking he would sing for hours if were able to see this young man looking at him the way he was right now. Leaning onto the stone railway, Dean could see the light of the sunlight shining in the other's blue eyes. They glowed like stars and they shown down on him from above.

But what the two princes didn't know, was that King Lucifer watched from above. From his tower, the King had an easy view of the east garden where he would watch Castiel do most of his chores. The King glared down at them. This would not be tolerated. Castiel knew the rules. The King would not stand for disobedience. He would not stand for anything good to be in his stepson's life. Princes included.

Dean, unaware of the King's watch, continued to sing one final line. "One song, my heart keeps singing of one love, only for you."

And Castiel, promising this was not the last the two would meet, shut the curtains.


End file.
